Memory
by KrazywithaK
Summary: As life goes on, some things are lost in the endless stream of time. But do we ever forget the ones we truly love? A RobStar one-shot.


**Author's Note: I decided to go with one of my random ideas. Dedicated to a non-Teen Titans fan that read my stories anyway. You know who you are.**

**This is a different take on a Robin/Starfire one-shot. What can I say? It came to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or a copy of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. Life can be _so_ cruel. **

"Tell me again."

"Okay, mister," she said shyly, while staring at her feet. It was a hot August day. The thick air seemed to hang suspended above their heads. The only movements were that of the lazy ceiling fan that barely cooled the immense white room, and that of the elderly man's rocking chair. Back and forth they creaked, mimicking each other's feeble sounds. The man was once youthful, but never a child at heart. In his prime, he did great things and became famous for them. But now, his only occupation was collecting dust in the retirement home he had been sent to.

"Please, child," he groaned. "I'm losing grip on that me, the one that was strong. I've forgotten my friends and my past. And," he said desperately, "I've forgotten the girl."

In the corner opposite him, an older woman sat, facing the wall so as not to reveal her silent tears. Her green eyes, once piercing, were now sunken, surrounded by wrinkles. Only he could put the sparkle back in them, and make her joyful smile dance across the corners of her face. But he had forgotten most of his past. He had forgotten his incredible feats, his good deeds for society. Still, these weren't the saddest of her troubles.

He had forgotten their love. The pure joy they had gotten just out of each other's existence. The promise they had made to each other; they would never let them get hurt. This love was what had made her world turn. Without it, she was no longer the happy girl her friends knew. _Or used to know,_ she thought glumly.

Tears began to fall down her face, tracing the creases in her once bright skin. Thinking again of him, she searched until she found one of the last auburn strands that littered her hair. It was once all the same, but in her old age it had gone white. Fingering it in her hand, she thought with an inch of hope that perhaps there was still a final bond, one last strand of their friendship.

"You were a hero, mister!" the girl continued. Her shining eyes stared up at him, searching for the hero within. "With a mask, and a cape, and a whole team! You always got the bad guy, even if you had to stay up all night. You didn't have powers, but you kicked butt anyway!"

"And…the girl?" he stammered, her hope reflecting in his eyes.

"She was real pretty, mister."

"What did she look like?" he demanded, grasping her by the shoulders and violently shaking her. The girl shrieked, and he loosened his grip.

"She had red hair, mister. Real pretty hair. Her eyes were green, and she had tiny eyebrows. Like mine, see?" she wiggled them. "And she could fly, and shoot laser beams out of her eyes! I can, too. Wanna see?" Getting no response, she continued. "She was a Tam…Tameranian! I'm a quarter Tameranian."

"Yes," he agreed, "but her name…"

"Gosh," the girl mumbled, "I forgot that too."

In reality, she hadn't. She just wanted him to remember, so it would be more special. She glanced at the woman in the corner, who was still crying. He followed her gaze, then stood up in shock. He knew at once who it was.

She had her back turned to him. He placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. But it wasn't until he whispered her name that she finally turned around.

"Star…" he tried, "Starfire?"

"Yes," she whispered, hoping that it would be his face she was staring into.

"I…remember." He smiled, and her eyes sparkled once again. Standing up, she now stood with her eyes level to his. He pulled her towards him and kissed her for the first time in years.

"Robin?" she mumbled, breaking away.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I…love you," she stammered.

"Ditto," he replied. They hugged, and the woman cried once again, but this time, tears of joy.

Standing behind them, watching with piercing green eyes, was Nightfire Grayson. As she stared, admiring her work, she smiled as a thought crossed her mind.

_Man, I have cool grandparents!_

_

* * *

__People come and people go_

_Hail and wind and sleet and snow_

_But no matter what, life goes on_

_So live for now before it's gone_

_People might not always be there_

_So tell them right now if you care_

_And don't forget who your real friends are_

_Remember this and you'll go far_

_You will never forget how to_

_Do what you were meant to do_

_Don't let chances pass you by_

_And remember,_

_Birds don't forget to fly._

The End.


End file.
